Love is a Battlefield
by PhantomOfTheMusic
Summary: Maybe they weren't meant to be. There is no denying, though, that they are attracted to one another. Will she get the boy she had admired from far away? Will he finally realize what real love is? OCXSasuke/Rated T for now
1. Losing my family

**This will be the first chapter out of many to come. The pairing will be my OCXSasuke. For now the rating will be "T" until obvious things happen. Everything in this story will be based off of what already has happened in the series up until the current chapter. I will then start to change some things around the way I want it to be. ^_^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter an will want to continue reading on!**

**Disclaimer: Except for my OC, Naruto does not belong to me**

Looking back on my life, I don't think I ever wanted to fall in love. I had seen what it had done to my parents. It leads to nothing but arguments and tears. Yet I now find myself down on my knees, praying that the one I care for will come back. I don't know if we were ever meant to be together. We were both from powerful clans, although his was more famous than mine. I didn't fall head over heals for him the moment I laid eyes on him. Hell, I was slightly afraid of him. Every other girl was in "love" with him. I didn't see why I had to. Being put on the same team, however, started to change that. The more missions we did, the closer we grew toward each other. We were only twelve at the time, but I do think that is where I began to develop feelings. I had my work cut out for me. Almost every girl in Konoha was after him. I wasn't as desperate as them, but I did not want to lose him to insane fangirls. I knew he wouldn't choose one, yet I did worry that someone would swoop in and snatch him away from me. I think he was aware that I had feelings for him, and I had a feeling he sort of liked me back. I should have told him before he left the village. That probably wouldn't have stopped him from leaving, but it would have been wise of me to get out my feelings. It's been around three years since the last time I saw him. It's all over the village that he's now wanted in every country. That should have been enough for me to kill my feelings for him. I wish that would of happened, but sadly it didn't. I'm sitting here alone in my room, looking out the window at the moon. All Uchiha Sasuke left me with was memories to look back on. I had hoped it would have been a first kiss.

_I was born on October 26 to Minori and Aika Niigata. I would turn out to be the only child they would ever have. The Niigatas was a dying clan. We were a group of people who specialized in taijutsu. Many people wanted to marry into clans like the Naras or Uchihas. Although we were one of the first in Konoha, that didn't mean much to anyone now. We weren't a superpower anymore, thanks to families like the Hyuugas and so on. Minori, my father, was well known in the village for being one of the greatest Anbus alive. He was almost as fast and clever as the Fourth Hokage! Aika was a poor excuse as a mother. My parents had married when they were only 18. Although Minori was very mature for his age, Aika seemed to still be a little girl. She took care of me while my father was busy with missions. She didn't know how to properly take care of me, often leaving me alone in the house. Aika loved to drink and gamble. It took my father forever to figure that out. He had it in his mind that she was the best woman for him. However, that all changed when he noticed bruises on my arm one day. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I never told him that mother made it a habit of abusing me, whether she is drunk or sober. It wouldn't take much to set her off. If I cried, I got slapped. If I dropped something, I got hit. If I wanted to be picked up, I ended up getting punched. In her eyes, I was just getting in the way. She had always wanted to get an abortion, but daddy never let her go through with that. He wanted to confront her about the abuse, but the missions kept getting in the way. He couldn't do anything to protect me. He couldn't stand the fact that the women he loved was hurting the child he cared about dearly. _

_When daddy was home, the abuse stopped. He always used to sing to me whenever it was time to put me to bed. His piercing purple eyes always seemed to have a twinkle to them. Laugh lines framed his mouth, making Minori seem more carefree and relaxed. I always loved it when he held me in his strong arms when reading me bed time stories as well. It felt like every worry in the world didn't matter anymore. I considered him to be my best friend. I knew I would always be a Daddy's Little Girl. I didn't mind it one bit when he kissed me goodbye in public. I gladly held onto his hand when walking down the streets. No matter what my mother did to me, I knew daddy would always love me. _

_That was what drove Aika insane. The fact that I got more attention made her furious. She was the wife, so her needs were to come first. Daddy never laid a hand on her, but I think she wanted him to so that it gave her an excuse to hit him. They started to argue more as I grew up. By the time I was 5, I was accustomed to their nightly arguing. Daddy tried to not yell, but mother always screamed. They knew I could hear them, although Minori wished that wasn't the case. There had been plenty of times where he came into my room with tears in his eyes. I always wiped them away with my small fingers. It never failed to cheer him up. He would always hug me a little tighter when that happened. I think I really was the most important thing to him as he was to me. Why did he have to die?_

_The thought of my parents dying seemed impossible. Although I did not like my mother, I would never wish for her to die. Daddy seemed indestructible. Yet they were taken out of my lives in a flash. I was a few weeks away from turning six when that horrible day happened. Daddy was home for once, and mother was busy cooking us our dinner. It was about eight at night, and everything felt normal. Daddy was telling me stories about his latest missions. My eyes widened in awe as I listened. I couldn't wait to be a ninja! I wanted to make him happy and grow up to be just like him! Mother thought the idea was ridiculous, but he thought it was adorable. We gathered around the table once the food was ready. My legs swung back and forth eagerly as the food was served in front of me. There was no denying mother made excellent meals. Daddy didn't hesitate to start eating. Mother sat at the table simply picking at her food. I wondered why she was doing this, for she usually got on me for that if I ever did it. I wanted to ask as her what was wrong but decided not to last minute. I knew that when daddy was gone, she would hit me for saying such a thing. We sat there in an awkward silence. It didn't take long for daddy to catch on. His lips formed a slight frown, which I hardly ever saw happen. I was almost done with my food when he told me to go to my room. I was about to protest, but the look in his eyes told me not to._

_I followed his order and put my plate in the sink. Before I left the kitchen, I turned around at the door. "Will you come tell me a story in a little bit?" I asked. Minori turned his head toward me. He smiled softly and said, "Of course, darling. I'll be up there in a minute." I smiled back and also noticed Aika scowling at me. I gulped in fear and ran off to my room. I closed the door just in time to hear the argument begin. More than anything I wanted them to stop fighting once and for all. I hated to here them argue. They were never the same afterwards. How could two people who love each other argue so often? I sat on my bed holding my stuffed panda close to my heart. I often wondered if the two of them would ever get a divorce. Most five year olds didn't know what that was, but I thought it would be better for all of us if that were to happen. I wouldn't mind just living with daddy. I knew we would be better off without mother. She would get her way of drinking and gambling all the time without me interfering. Aika was still very beautiful. It wouldn't be hard for her to find someone else to "love". I jumped a bit when I heard glass break. That was the first time that had ever happened. I held onto my panda tighter as tears began to roll down my face. I wished peace would exist in the house. I was tired of all the arguments. I heard footsteps down the hall coming towards my room. I tried to quickly wipe away the tears, but it was too late. Daddy had already opened the door. He saw what I was doing and went over to hug me. "I'm so sorry, Serena," he said stroking my hair, "I wish you didn't have to hear all of that. Always remember that I love you." I hiccupped softly as Minori continued to hold me close to him. My small hands held onto his shaggy black hair. All the crying was making me sleepy. He saw me struggling to keep my eyes open. He gently placed me down on my bed and placed the covers over me. I began to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips. He knew I hated to fall asleep in my clothes, but pushed me down playfully when I tried to get up again. Daddy moved my black hair away from my face softly. There was no doubt I looked like mother. I had inherited her long ebony hair along and beautiful lips. However, I thought I looked more like daddy. Our skin was both darker than most in the village. I also loved that I got his violet eyes instead of mother's black eyes. His lips touched mine briefly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Daddy never failed to make me feel safe. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed the twinkle in them. I knew any moment he would continue on with his story. However, the doorbell went off. _

_Minori was about to get it but I tugged on his sleeves softly. He looked down at me and smiled. Mother would get the door. She always hated it when people constantly rang the doorbell. I could hear her talking softly to whoever was there. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut. Daddy arched his eyebrows at the sound. The door opened again but was shut once more by mother. He got up to see what was going on. I held onto his hand, but he gently moved away from my grip. I could hear mother arguing with whoever was there. I didn't recognize the mysterious voice. Daddy's voice popped up, and I shook with fear. It sounded so demanding and scary. The trio continued to argue until I heard a thud. I didn't think much of it until I heard daddy yell. More crashes were heard, causing me to start panicking. I hid underneath the covers whimpering in fear. I could hear two people coming closer to my room. I heard daddy say, "Leave her out of this. She's just an innocent girl!" A chuckle was the only response. The door to my room opened, and I felt someone pick me up. I held onto my panda tighter hoping this was all a bad dream. The person was pushed out of the way as another pair of hands grabbed onto me. I knew instantly they belonged to Daddy. Minori pulled the covers off of me and held me close to his body. He ran out of my room into the ruined living room. I saw mother lying on the floor as we went through the front door. Again, I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was pretty sure I knew why she was lying there. The unknown man somehow appeared in front of us and pushed us back into the house._

_Daddy and I came crashing to the floor. He placed his body over me to protect me. The man chuckled once more at the sight. I saw his grab daddy's shoulder to try to pull him off of me. However, the man picked the wrong person to get in a fight with. Minori punched him in the face, causing him to stumble a bit. The two men began to fight as I sat there not knowing what to do. I knew I should have run, but my body felt frozen. The fight seemed to be going in daddy's favor. I thought he was going to win until the man stuck a kunai into daddy's chest. It all happened so fast that I didn't understand why daddy was on the floor. My eyes widened in horror as I saw blood oozing from his shirt. I looked up at the other man wondering what he would do to me. He wore a typical outfit a Konoha ninja would wear but his face was covered except for his eyes and nose. Hatred boiled through my blood as I leaped up. The man laughed at my actions and simply ran away. I tried to chase after him, but he had already disappeared. My hands were on my knees as I attempted to catch my breath. I looked back at my house. That was when the shock hit me. I ran back to our home and into the living room. Aika lied dead on the floor with her neck pointing in a grotesque way. I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. When I looked over at Minori, my heart sunk. I ran over to his side as he tried to pull the kunai out of his chest. I could tell he had already lost too much blood. Knowing it was too late to save him, daddy slowly moved his head toward me. He managed a weak smile as he tried to stroke my face. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I didn't dare leave his side to try to go get help. I feared he would die before I got back. I positioned myself in his arms. Minori did his best to hold me close to him. I didn't mind the blood at the moment. All that mattered was that we were together. _

_His breathing was starting to slow down. My vision was blurry from all the tears. Daddy placed one of his hands on my face. He simply smiled at me as he closed his eyes. I placed my head near his heart as it beat for the last couple of seconds. His fingers stroked my hair softly once more. Eventually, he stopped along with his heart. I removed myself from his grasp and calmly sat down by his side. Blood was splattered on my face, but I didn't try to remove it. I couldn't believe I just saw my parents get murdered. Events like this don't take long to get around the village. However, no one really remembers this one because the Uchiha massacre occurred the same night._


	2. Life after death

**_I already finished chapter 2, so I decided to post it up as well. I'm sorry that this is not as long as long as other chapters are, but I simply can not force myself to write too much. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_I don't know how I got there, but I awoke in a small room. I was tucked underneath the covers along with my panda. I threw the blankets off only to notice I was wearing a long white shirt. My fingers instantly went to my face only to feel that there was no more blood. I started to panic until the door to room opened. In front of me stood the third Hokage. I had only spoken to him a few times before when daddy took me with him sometimes to report on a mission. Suddenly, it hit me. Daddy and mother were gone. I sobbed uncontrollably onto my stuff panda. The older man walked over to my bedside and placed his withered hand on my forehead. I looked up slowly to see him smiling slightly at me. "It's alright Serena," he said soothingly, "You can cry all you want. It's good to let your feelings out." I sniffed loudly as I tried to wipe the tears away. He motioned for me to come closer. I don't know why I did it, but I threw myself into his arms. I simply sat there hugging him tightly. The Hokage chuckled softly as he patted my back. "There, there," he said, "It's going to be ok." _

_He turned out to be right. After the murder of my parents, that man practically raised me as another child. Sarutobi had made sure all the legal work with documenting the death of my family was taken care of. We had both thought the other clan members would be willing to raise me, but they were all old and not suited to take care of a young child. Some of them later on even blamed me for the killing! Nonetheless, I was able to find a new family with our leader. I was never officially adopted, but he treated me like I was. The third Hokage reminded me of my father in so many ways, causing me to miss him every day that passed. The older man knew he could never get rid of the pain in my heart, but he always reminded me that others loved me, too. He also helped me get started on my shinobi training. I was offered the best trainers in the village to help me understand the importance of taijutsu. Although I still had to wait a few more months to get into the Academy, that didn't stop him from educating me. Sarutobi drilled it into my mind that history was one of the most important things any person should know. By the time he was done teaching me, I could practically recite Konoha's entire history! We also discovered that I had a talent for healing. I would often come home with a wounded animal in my arms. He watched in awe as I tried to heal the poor creatures. He often took me to the hospital to show me how many of the successful shinobis and kunoichis healed their patients. Because of the third Hokage, I was on a great start to my future._

_Being as young as I was, the man also wanted to interact with children my age. I was often teased by him on how often I studied. Sarutobi always used to say, "Now, Serena. I know I told you education is important, but you can't just ignore the other children! Go have some fun!" I would always obey him, so I did exactly what he told me to do. I often went to the park in my free time. I was naturally shy around others, but it didn't take long for me to fit in. I loved to play kickball with the others. I could be very competitive, and everyone always wanted me on their team! I established friendships with other kids very easily. One day during an intense match, one of the boys accidently hit the ball too hard, causing it to fly over my head. I yelled that I would go get it and ran off. As I followed the ball, I noticed that it landed by a young boy's feet. As I picked it up, I studied the boy's appearance. He had short black hair that was spiky in the back along with pale skin and black eyes. He looked sad, so I decided to introduce myself. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, "My name is Serena. Who are you?" The young boy stared into my eyes and simply said nothing. I was slightly annoyed, but I decided that he looked like he needed a friend. "Do you wanna play kickball with us?" I asked. He shook his head and returned to staring at the sky. I pursed my lips in disappointment and shrugged my shoulders. "Well," I said still looking at him, "You're welcome to join anytime." I ran off back to the group, never noticing that the boy watched my every move._

_After the game was over, I was exhausted. I walked over to the water fountain to get a drink when I saw the young boy again. "Hi again," I said panting. "Hi…my name is Sasuke," he said softly. I smiled at him and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke, "I said happily. He cautiously took my hand and shook it. When we let go, an awkward silence formed. "Are you from the Niigata clan?" he said looking straight at me. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was nod my head yes. He smirked slightly, which would later drive girls and me insane. "I'm from the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said looking down at the ground. "Oh cool," I said interested, "I've heard about your clan! My daddy said you're one of the greatest families in the entire village!" The young boy muttered a few words I couldn't hear as he continued to stare at the ground. It looked like I had made him uncomfortable, so I decided to drop the subject. "Are you going to go the Academy this year, Sasuke?" I asked curiously. "Yeah…" he said looking up at me, "I'm guessing you are, too?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Well, I'll see you there, then," he said while turning his back to me. I watched in silence as he walked off. I had no clue at that point that he was the one who would bring me to my knees. _

_The time to enter the Ninja academy had finally arrived! I was more than ready that morning while eating breakfast with the Hokage. He smiled at my enthusiasm and even walked with me over there! I eagerly waved goodbye to him as the other children stared in amazement. Most of them hadn't even shaken his hand. Rumors already began to form early that day. I could hear them whisper behind my back wondering why I was with such an important man. They were never bad thoughts, but I never let them get to me. Instead, I focused tremendously on my school work. I wasn't the number one smartest shinobi in our class, but I'm proud to admit that I was up there. I easily excelled in taijutsu and ended up being number one in that spot. I was pretty decent in ninjutsu, and I had a fair grasp at genjutsu. Thanks to my early training, the academy wasn't hard at all. For the most part, I could relax in every class. Every now and then Sasuke sat next to me. It was usually to get away from the crazy girls who were obsessed with him. He knew I wouldn't talk much, and he appreciated that. Sometimes we had conversations, driving our female classmates insane. _

_I wouldn't say we were friends during the academy, but Sasuke and I respected each other. We wouldn't annoy each other, and I was happy I could sometimes have serious conversations with him rather than always having to go to an adult. He always seemed sad or upset, so I tried to cheer him up. I usually failed, but I think he appreciated what I tried to do. Sasuke also sat by me at lunch once in a while. We normally ate in silence, but it was quite nice. I still wouldn't say at that point that I had feelings for him. I enjoyed his company, but that was it. I wasn't going to be insane and obsess over him like others. The older we got, however, he began to alienate himself completely from everyone. It was rare that he even looked my way now. I was slightly sad at how he was turning out to be, but I never confronted him about it. He probably needed alone time anyways. When I later found out his entire clan was killed, I knew that was the true reason why he kept to himself. Sometimes I wanted to go up to him and tell him that I knew how it felt to see your family die. However, he started to become bitter, and I didn't think he would want to hear what I had to say. _

_Time at the academy seemed to fly by fast. Before we knew it, it was already time to graduate. I easily passed my final tests and waited in excitement on who I would be teamed up with in our new groups. Since there was an even amount of students who passed, only one group would be allowed to have four Genin. Of course, every girl was fighting over who would be paired up with Sasuke. I looked on in amusement and simply rolled my eyes. To me, there were more important things to worry over than some crush. I was teamed up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I received many death glares, which frightened me slightly. I didn't mind who I was with, but apparently my team mates did. Naruto had a crush on Sakura who had a crush on Sasuke. Sakura believed I was only getting in her way of loving Sasuke. Naruto hated Sasuke for getting all the attention and Sasuke hated everyone. Even our sensei, Kakashi, didn't like us that much from the start. It seemed like I was the only sane person on the team. _

_Through a rigorous training exercise, Kakashi sensei taught us to push aside our differences in order to work functionally as a team. I was all for that idea despite the fact that our team didn't really get along. Naruto was always happy when I stuck up for him, causing us to have an easy friendship. Sakura never wanted to waste her time with me. Sasuke, well, never wanted to spend time with anyone. I think Kakashi appreciated me for being calm at all times despite the heavy tensions. We often got along just fine, and he would often train me on the side when there was free time. I wasn't trying to be the teacher's pet, but there always needed to be someone to keep the peace when he couldn't. Our first missions were too easy, but I didn't mind starting from the bottom. However, Naruto and his big mouth couldn't stand it. We were eventually given a C- rank mission where our team would have to safely escort a man named Tazuna back to his home country. It would be there that my attraction to Sasuke would begin._


End file.
